En Algún lugar
by Gilly13
Summary: [OneShot] Previo a Conqueror of Shamballa. En una vieja estacion de trenes alguien espera un tren que no llega.  Fic que narra la historia de como se conocieron Edward Elric y Alfons Heiderich, ambientado dos años antes de los sucesos de la pelicula.


_Pues Hola a todos!!!_ _Esta es mi primera incursion en el fandom de FMA!! asi q estoy mas que feliz porque me costo demasiado comenzar a escribir sobre esta genial serie. Y bueno ojala lean este pequeño y corto One Shot que escribi para responderme una gran y crucial duda que me dejo la pelicula¿Como se conocieron Edward y Alfons?. Conociendo algo de las caracteristicas de los personajes pues me gusta imaginar que ellos se conocieron mas o menos asi._

_ Demas esta decir que ningun personaje me pertenece (ya quisiera yo XD) y que ojala puedan dejar un comentario luego de leelo, aunque me conformo con saber que lo leyeron._

_Ambientado dos años antes que los sucesos de la pelicula, aqui les dejo el fic, que como dato curioso, realmente es un songfic pero como tengo entendido que en tienen prohibidos los songfic, tuve que prescindir de la cancion, la cual era Somewhere de Within Temptation y que da titulo al fanfic.  
_

* * *

**En Algún Lugar…**

Atardecía en un frío día de otoño, en algún lugar del mundo y sentado en una vieja estación de trenes, se encontraba un muchacho rubio gritando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Otro joven que pasaba por el lugar se sintió atraído, sin duda por la sarta de improperios que aquel jovencito gritaba y un tanto divertido, un tanto curioso, se acercó a el. En su brazo derecho cargaba una maleta y en la otra su chaqueta.

-Buenas tardes- Saludó educadamente el recién llegado al joven, el cual detuvo inmediatamente sus maldiciones y masculló un "igualmente" sin ganas.

El otro joven soltó una tímida risa divertida, la cual rápidamente se trasformó en una débil tos que acalló con la mano izquierda, que aun sujetaba su chaqueta. Este gesto sacó un poco de su enfurruñamiento al joven que estaba sentado y puso más atención en el recién llegado. A primera vista pudo percatarse que, al igual que el mismo, no era de aquel lugar. También pudo fijarse en el color pálido de su piel y el rubio de sus cabellos que yacían desordenados por su cabeza, el cual era corto. Además pudo darse cuenta de que aquel joven debía tener más o menos su misma edad y (muy a su pesar) debía medir al menos 1.80 mt de estatura. Ni comparado con su altura lo cual lo hizo sentir aun mas enfadado.

Cuando dejó de toser, el joven cuyo aspecto era bastante cordial preguntó si podía sentarse, a lo que el otro respondió haciéndose a un lado, sin dejar de observarlo con curiosidad, ya que al tenerlo mas cerca, su imagen inmediatamente activó un recuerdo que lo hizo sorprenderse. "Es igual a...". Estaba pensando cuando la voz de la otra persona interrumpió el flujo de sus pensamientos.

-Soy Heiderich- Se presentó y le tendió una mano, la cual tardó unos momentos en ser estrechada, ya que el otro joven parecía estar consternado. Heiderich se percató de la expresión sorprendida que le devolvían, así que sonrió.

Una leve brisa fría corrió por el lugar haciendo que los largos mechones que caían por la frente del otro joven se movieran, sin que esto interfiriera en la potente mirada con la cual observaba a Heiderich. Pasaron unos tensos segundos, en los cuales Heiderich comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por aquellos ojos insistentes, hasta que el joven bajó su mirada y balbuceó algo que sonó como a "Henryc". 

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó Heiderich confuso, instando a que fuera mas especifico.

-Mi nombre- Respondió el joven, aun con la cabeza gacha.-Me llamo Edward Elric.- Dijo mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos. Heiderich sonrió nuevamente y apartó su vista hacia el anaranjado cielo de la tarde.

-Tu tampoco eres de este lugar- Habló luego de unos momentos. Edward lo observó con atención y una sonrisa resignada se posó en sus labios.

-Lo digo porque hablamos el mismo idioma- Agregó Heiderich apartando su vista del cielo.

-¿De donde eres?- Insistió Heiderich tratando de entablar alguna conversación con aquel extraño. 

-Si te lo dijera nunca me lo creerías.-Fue toda la respuesta que dio Edward, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y estirando las piernas.

-Podrías ponerme a prueba- Instó Heiderich.- Yo soy de Weimar y estoy aquí por estudios.- Agregó pensando que tal vez si decía algo mas de si mismo, Edward se sintiera mas en confianza.

-¿Y que estudias?- Preguntó Edward aunque sin interés, ya que su mirada estaba fija en la pequeña solera que cubría el asiento de espera.

-Soy estudiante de Ingeniería. Pero vine a Transilvania a especializarme en las nuevas tecnologías sobre cohetes, ya que mi sueño es alcanzar algún día las estrellas y sentar un precedente en la historia.- Dijo Heiderich con ojos soñadores. En el horizonte Venus comenzó a titilar anunciando que pronto caería la noche y los últimos rayos de sol se dependían lentamente dando una coloración rojiza al cielo.

Edward reaccionó al escuchar la palabra "cohetes" y comenzó a prestar mas atención a las palabras del joven, comenzando a hacer preguntas sobre su trabajo y lo que había conseguido en sus estudios. Heiderich encantado con el interés que mostraba su interlocutor comenzó a relatarle lo que sabía, hasta que nuevamente comenzó a toser, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

-¿Estas enfermo?- Preguntó Edward un tanto preocupado acercándose al joven para palmarle la espalda.

-No te preocupes- Lo tranquilizó,- es solo que hace un poco de frío.- Dijo y se puso su chaqueta. Fue en ese momento cuando Edward se percató de que ya apenas podía ver a su compañero y que la única luz que tenía, provenía de una luna reinante en el cielo que estaba en cuarto menguante.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó.-No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es, y este tren maldito que nunca llega. 

Este comentario hizo que Heiderich soltara una carcajada bastante sonora haciendo que Edward se sintiera un tanto avergonzado.

-¿Se puede saber porque te ríes tanto?- Lo interrogó un tanto molesto.

-Se nota que no eres de aquí- Le comenzó a aclarar Heiderich.- Ya que esta estación está abandonada hace mas de 10 años.

La expresión que la cara de Edward mostró al escuchar esas palabras es difícil de describir, ya que parecía haberse quedado de piedra. Heiderich se sintió entonces un poco culpable por no habérselo dicho antes, pero la verdad era que al menos para él, había sido muy difícil encontrar a alguien con quien hablar en aquel país tan hostil. Además de que no sabía porque, pero Edward le inspiraba una extraña confianza. Sentía como si de alguna parte lo conociera y aunque él no creía en el destino, en esos momentos pensó que aquel encuentro estaba escrito. 

-¿Hacia donde te diriges?- Preguntó Heiderich posando su brazo sobre uno de los hombros de Edward.

-Pues eso ya no importa- Le respondió desesperanzado Edward.

-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo- Ofreció el joven sonriente.- Por lo que conversamos, pareces bastante interesado en los cohetes y yo en estos momentos voy a visitar a un experto en el tema.

Edward se quedó observando aquellos azules ojos anhelantes en espera de una respuesta. Solo recordaba a una persona en el mundo (mejor dicho, "su" mundo) que pudieran mirarlo con tanto ímpetu. Lamentablemente aquella persona ya no estaba con el, además de que hacía tantos años que no podia ver sus ojos, que él creía que los había olvidado. Pero no, ahora, en una extraña jugarreta del destino encontraba a Heiderich que le hacía recordar aquellos tiempos en que había sido dichoso, y en especial, a la persona con quien había sido dichoso.

-Sabes...-Comenzó a decir en un susurro- eres igual a mi hermano menor. Quiero decir, creo que el sería como tú si tuviera tu edad.

Heiderich lo miro extrañado, aunque preguntó:

-¿Y cómo se llamaba tu hermano?

-Alphonse- Respondió Edward, que al oír aquel nombre salir de su propia boca sintió un vuelco en el corazón que lo hizo suspirar. Heiderich lo observaba con una mirada extraña, parecía maravillado por algo.

-Es curioso- Comento, haciendo que Edward lo mirara a los ojos.-Ya que yo me llamo Alfons, Alfons Heiderich.

Y desde ese día, o mejor dicho, esa noche Edward dejó de lado la soledad con quien siempre vagaba por nuestro mundo y decidió acompañar a aquel extraño. Más que mal, además del parecido físico, parecía poseer el mismo corazón solidario de su tan añorado hermano menor.

La noche comenzó a hacerse cada vez más oscura debido a unas nubes que comenzaron a cubrir la Luna. Mientras, dos jóvenes abandonaban la vieja estación de trenes abandonada, internándose en una intrincada enredadera de calles y casas, en busca de un cobijo para el frío que comenzaba a caer.


End file.
